


Don't Change My Phone Wallpaper

by ThatOneWeirdWriter



Series: Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute George, Fluff, Flustered Dream, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Phone Wallpaper, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter
Summary: Dream likes stealing George's phone to change his phone wallpaper into some stupid picture.Dream is doing another routine swipe of George's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because George's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862128
Comments: 10
Kudos: 896





	Don't Change My Phone Wallpaper

George wasn't always the brightest, okay? He has done a lot of stupid things in the past and probably in the future as well. That was life and George had accepted that. The thing he couldn't wrap his head around was why he decided to not only move in with SapNap and Dream in a shared house (Which they called the Dream Team House) because he had a crippling crush on Dream and how said person kept getting in his phone. 

George swears he has gone through 15 new passwords throughout the month that the boys began living together. It dosent seem like a lot through a month but some of the changes were back to back or on the same day and George didn't want to keep having to remember a new password everyday. 

Dream wasn't doing anything discructive, he was just changing his wallpaper to some stupid photo of him. One was a picture of SapNap smashing an egg into his hair and another was of a stupid cringy meme. How did Dream even get all the pictures? George would never know. 

But George had a plan, he would find a picture that Dream wouldn't ever think of chaging because A, it was too wholesome or B, It is already cringy enough. So, George looked through almost his entire camera roll for a picutre that would possibly be safe and he found one, He acctually had found one that maybe would work. Quickly, George changed his wallpaper to the chosen picture and now all he had to do was wait, 

...

Dream waited for George to leave the living room before swiftly grabbing the boys phone and rushing into the bathroom. He locked the door and then sat on the cold toilet seat. From there he entered Georges password, He wasn't the best at keeping them a secret. He would usually whisper them to himself or write it on a piece of paper. It was very easy to learn the shorter males password. 

Once he got into the phone he froze. The wallpaper wasn't a usual picture of Patches, or Georges cat Luca or some family photo. No, it was a picture of him and George. It was when he and George finally met in person. George was so happy that day, a constant smile on his face and soft looks at the blonde. 

It was a selfie of the two boys. Dream was on the left and George on the right, George looked so cute as he smiled at the camera. A stark contrast to the slight frown on Dreams face. It was at Dreams house and George had beaten him at some game, Dream didn't care to remember at the moment, and he was overflowing with happiness. 

George was wearing his hoodie, even if it was 2 sizes two big and covered the entirety of both his hands, and reached his upper thigh. Dreams cheeks flushed a bright red and all he could do is stare. George almost never used pictures of himself as a wallpaper. he said its cause he looked gross but Dream would be one to disagree. 

The bright smile, light pink dusting the boys cheek bones, how the sleeve of his hoodie were overflowing over his hand, everything was perfect in Dreams eyes. It made Dream blush impossibly redder as he remembered that George still had that hoodie and refused to give it back. 

He couldn't do it. He couldn't change the wallpaper into the stupid meme for the life of him. As if his was kicking a puppy, he knew how guilty and important the picture was to both himself and George. Dream shut the phone off and exited thee bathroom and sat on the couch. 

The phone was back in its original spot and just in time too. George came back with a few snacks and Patches following behind him purring loudly. George sat next to Dream and turned on the movie that they were going to watch on. Patches jumped up and layed next to him, their head on his thigh. Patches had grown rather attached to George over the many months the three boys lived together. 

Dream couldn't handle it. He turned Georges chin towards him and before the boy could say anything kissed the soft lips that belonged to him. 

If it were a funny meme, George most defiantly would have made the windows error noise. His face was a color similar to one of a tomato and his eye were impossibly wide. Once he regained a semi-logical thought process he slowly started to kiss back, leaning more into Dream. 

This went on for a while, developing into a light, not heated, make-out session. The two embracing and now laying down, George cuddled to the side off Dream and Dream laying on his back tilted sideways. It wasn't steamy just wholesome and loving. Both boys barely could process what was happening as their lips move in harmony with each other. 

The movie was forgotten and when the two parted George layed on Dreams chest and sighed in contentment. Dream relaxed under George figuring out that the boy was okay with the kiss. The two sat snuggled together, the soft noises of the TV, purring of Patches, and both pairs of soft, even breathing. It was peaceful and perfect. 

…

Dream also wouldn't be changing the boys wallpaper any time soon or ever if it stayed the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, I will most likely see and do them :) Have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
